1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting units and, more particularly, to light units and lighting systems used in tunnels.
2. Background Information
Underground train systems are numerous in various public and private applications. Despite the headlights on the trains themselves, the systems light the track tunnels with pathway lights disposed along the sides of the tunnels. The pathway lights shine down to light the track without shining laterally to avoid distracting the train's operator. The lights are supported by remote battery backup systems.
Existing subway tunnels in New York City are lighted with 20 Watt incandescent light bulbs spaced thirty feet apart and staggered on opposite sides of the tunnel such that light is cast down onto the track at fifteen foot intervals. The light bulbs are enclosed within solid shades that direct the light downwardly. Drawbacks with the existing lights are the power consumption, fixed configurations, and maintenance. These bulbs are replaced about once per year and their battery backup systems are remotely located. They are also electrically inefficient.